Vongola Workshop
by dw164
Summary: Tsuna is sent off to work and live at a place called Vongola Workshop when his parents sold their current house. There he becomes the manager to various good looking guys. How will Tsuna deal with the physical attraction?Read to find out Tsuna x Guardian
1. Chapter 1 Leaving Home

Hello everyone, it's dw164 here. This story is the third story I have written. Someone of you may have already read my other story **If It Stopped Raining. **If you haven't checked it out yet, please do and give it a chance. I promise you will like it.

The idea of this story comes from a Bara Game called Hunk Workshop. I'm not sure who made the game but the it is an awesome game if you like yaoi artwork and it has really good voice acting. However the game is in Japanese which is unfortunate because I can't understand the story line at all. Give a shout if you know which game I'm talking about. Anyway, the idea of the story comes from that game but the story line itself is mine.

My story will be like playing a dating sim games. Sometimes at the end of a chapter, there might be an option for you to choose. An example:

What should Tsuna do?

a) Go to Yamamoto's room

b)Go to bed

c) Grab a snack in the kitchen

And then you can pick the choice you want Tsuna to take and I will take the majority votes and continue the story that way. However not all chapters will have an option for you to take. This will allow you guys to pick a little about how you guys want the story to go. I think it will be more fun to do the story this way rather then have you guys vote for a specific pairing. So when there is an option, review and vote for the options you like Tsuna to take!!

**Disclaimer** - Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine, it belongs to Amano Akira. Also the game Hunk Workshop is not mine. I'm not sure who made it but someone did and it wasn't me.

**Rating** - T, Ratings will go up in later chapters

**Pairing** - Tsuna x Guardians with the exception of Lambo and possibly Tsuna x Dino, Xanxus, Reborn. The main pairing will be determined with the choices Tsuna makes

**Genre** - Mostly romance with some friendship and comedy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 (More like a prologue but whatever)

**Leaving Home**

"I'm home Mom." Tsuna called out loudly when he walked inside the house. He shed his outer jacket and kicked off his shoes on his way to the kitchen.

Today marked the last day of exams and summer vacation will officially start tomorrow. Tsuna felt like a heavy weight had been freed from his very soul. He could finally relax a little bit, especially after scrunching up every night and studying till dawn for the last couple of weeks. He may not look like it, but Tsuna can work hard and focus when he needs to be.

He just finished his second year of university, although that solely depends on whether or not he passed his finals but Tsuna was hopeful. He studied really hard this time since he lacked natural intelligence and talent unlike most of his peers. Tsuna didn't want to become a failure again. Thinking back, it was a miracle that he passed the entrance exam two years ago to begin with. Anyone who knew Sawada Tsunayoshi personally knew he wasn't known for his brains. In fact, he wasn't known for much things. He had fair brown hair, he was shorter than most guys his age (make that way shorter), he wasn't athletic, he wasn't smart, he wasn't a good leader, and the list goes on and on. To sum it up, he was practically a nobody. He can't even hold a conversation with a female being if it wasn't his mom.

Despite being called no-good all his life by his peers, Tsuna still considered himself to be well-off in his life. He wasn't completely happy about how his living conditions but he was satisfied. Something Tsuna wasn't so proud about was the fact that he was still living with his parents; well technically just his mom since his dad died a few years ago. Tsuna did try to move out and live by himself but he didn't have enough money to support himself. He doesn't make much as a working student and he has a hard enough time keeping up with school as it is. Plus Tsuna just got fired from his only part-time job a couple days ago and unless he finds another job soon, it looks like he'll be depending on his mother for another year or four.

Tsuna's rumbling stomach led him to heaven, which was the kitchen in with his mother's home cooked meals. It was absolutely delicious and it was completely free.

_Thank god my mom is still here for me~_

"Tsu-kun! When did you get home? I didn't hear you come in." Nana asked, surprised to see her son sitting in the kitchen already. She was standing over the stove cooking something but her body blocked Tsuna's view. Whatever it was though, the mere smell of it made Tsuna drool all over the table.

"Like a minute ago. I called out when I walked in." He replied.

"Guess I didn't hear you." Nana said. "Supper's already, did you wash your hands yet?"

"Mom~ I'm not a little kid anymore." Tsuna grumbled.

"Tsu-kun is always my little boy!" Nana said placing some katsudon on the table. "So how did you do on your test today?"

"Passable… I think…" Nana proceeded to finally putting the final touches on her dishes, humming a soft tune as she did so.

"What's the special occasion?" Tsuna said and began to dig into the food.

"There's no special occasion Tsu-kun." Nana said.

"But you made all this food! Do we have a guest?"

"I would tell you if we had a guest Tsu-kun." Tsuna fell silent. He couldn't think of any reason why his mom would suddenly cook so much.

Chomp. Chomp.

"Huh?" He looked around. He could hear eating noises, but he wasn't eating and his mom wasn't eating. Where is this noise coming from? Then Tsuna saw a man with sun-bleached hair and tanned face sitting beside him, chomping down. The man slowed down and put down his bowl when he realized Tsuna was staring at him.

"Hey son!" Iemetsu said with a sloppy grin, waving to his son. "Long time no see."

"Dad?!" His chopsticks dropped to the ground. "I thought you died?!"

"You're being silly Tsu-kun." Nana said. "If Daddy was dead, where do you think all the money and your allowance comes from?"

"But Mom! You told me Dad was dead?!"

"Oh, that was only because-"

"I told my sweetie honey darling to tell you that because I thought it would've been more romantic then telling you that I had to work overseas~" Iemetsu laughed. He had stopped eating then and slung his arm around Tsuna. Although it was faint, he could definitely smell alcohol on his Dad. "I was only half-joking at that time, but I guess my darling forgot to tell you~ Sorry son~"

"I don't think sorry is going to cut it." Tsuna muttered. "How long has he been home?"

"Ummmm… Must be about a week now." Nana said happily. "Aren't you so glad Daddy is home?"

"Not really. This is the first time I saw him in years and in those years I didn't even knew he was alive."

"Tsu-kun! You always had bad-timing, you just happen to miss Daddy whenever you're home." Nana said. "Didn't you wonder why there was always an extra setting at supper time?" Tsuna stayed quiet. He must have been quite out of it if his mom did set up the extra utensils for his Dad.

"I was busy with exams you know… so I was kind of out of it!" Tsuna defended. "Anyway, why are you home this time?"

"Well, I want to spend more time with my darling of course!" His mom and dad looked at each other with such googly eyes that made Tsuna want to puke. It was too much love and sparks in one room.

"So are you staying for good this time?" Tsuna asked his long-time-no-see Dad.

"Actually Tsu-kun… We're leaving the country for a two month cruise tomorrow morning."

"What?!"

"Son, I've neglected this family for a long time because of my profession. Now is the time for me to make it up for my wonderful beautiful sweetheart. You can understand right?" Iemetsu looked at Tsuna with sincerity.

"Well… It's not like I could stop you two from going on your honeymoon anyway." Tsuna sighed. Despite his appearance, inside Tsuna was happy for Nana. He hasn't seen his Mom this happy for a long time and he couldn't help but smile with her. However his happiness didn't last very long.

"We sold the house too. Your Daddy brought a nice house in Italy for the two of us." Nana said, her eyes sparkling at the idea. "We're going to move in as soon as we finish our honeymoon!"

"What?!" Tsuna said in disbelieve.

"That's right son! It's a two floor house by the sea with a deck and a beautiful view. I think my sweetie pie would absolutely adore it." His Dad said proudly.

"You sold the house?!"

"Tsu-kun. The new couple is moving in tomorrow." Nana frowned.

"Tomorrow?!" Tsuna shrieked in an unmanly voice. "Mom! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

"I did tell you Tsu-kun!" Nana defended herself from her son's shouting but couldn't help but let out a sheepish smile. "A minute ago."

"But if you're selling the house, where am I going to live?!"

"Don't worry about that Tsu-kun! Daddy got everything taken care of! He got a place for you, although it is quite far from here."

"Mom, you know I can't afford to live on my own right now since I just got fired…" Tsuna loved his mom dearly, but sometimes she can be too much.

"Daddy got you a job too. As long as you work you get to live at the place free of charge as a bonus." Nana said happily. "Plus we'll send you money too. See all problems solved!"

"But still… This is all so sudden!" Tsuna complained. "Will I even be able to do this job?"

"Don't fret the tiny details son! Since the owner is a long time friend of mine, I'm sure you'll do just fine." Iemetsu said with a drunken grin. It was almost pathetic how neither of his parents seem to care for his wellbeing. "Here! This is his business card as well as the address. He will be expecting you tomorrow at nine. He'll explain everything for you then."

"I guess there is no use complaining since no matter what I say, you two will be off to your lovely dovely trip tomorrow anyway." Tsuna sighed in defeat. It wasn't like there was anything he could anyway. He pocketed the business card carefully in his jeans.

"Awww~ I'm so happy that Tsu-kun is so understanding!" With another sigh, Tsuna proceeded to pick up a piece of breaded pork. Taking a generous bite, he let the taste and flavour diffuse inside his mouth. He would at the very least enjoy his last supper in this house for it could be the very last of the home-made food you will taste. "So Tsu-kun…"

"Umm…" Tsuna responded between mouthfuls of foods.

"If you don't hurry and pack right now, the new owners might throw your stuff out~" Nana said, the happy aura never disappearing.

_Heartless… _

Without another word and dropping his bowl, Tsuna rushed to his room and threw all he owned in twenty-one years in two suitcase and a travel bag. Everything else he would have to leave behind. There was no time for neatness nor was there time to think about the future. All he could hope was that the future would be a good one.

"Ah… My food…" Tsuna sighed as he leaned back on his bed. He took out the business card his Dad had given during supper. He squinted to read the words in the dim light. "… Vongola Workshop… Reborn…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note - Tell me what you think! It will be more exciting next chapter! Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Arrival

Here's chapter 2...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

**Arrival**

Tsuna was still packing his stuff until three in the morning. He had a tough time deciding whether to bring his game system or his books. In the end, the books won out since Tsuna figured he should focus on studying and what not anyway for next year. By the time he was finally finished, Tsuna was dead tired. The sun had already rose and he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep. Anticipation and amenity coursed through his veins. This was the first time Tsuna ever left home for more than a week. There were some fear for the unknown but with a sense of adventure as well.

At around six o'clock, Tsuna dragged his luggage down the hall and said good-bye to his room.

"Have a nice trip mom!" He waved his bubbly and obviously excited parents off in their taxi, where they would head to the harbour for their cruise.

"Thanks Tsu-kun!" Nana waved back as their taxi drove away. "You take care of yourself!"

"Don't worry! I will!"

"See you son." Iemetsu waved from the other side.

"Have fun Dad."

"Maybe we'll come back with a new little brother for you!" His dad let a loud laugh. Nana slapped her husband's arm teasingly saying something like you shouldn't joke like that. Tsuna personally didn't find it very funny.

He watched their vehicle disappear out of sight. It was still early in the morning so the streets were quiet. Nana promised that she would write and call, but Tsuna knew the chances that his mom would actually remember to do so was slim. She tend to be forgetful when she's having fun. He wouldn't blame her for forgetting because he knew Nana deserved this trip and this holiday. Tsuna looked at the house that was his home for twenty-one years one last time before biding his final farewell. Inside, he felt lonely and sad; like he didn't belong anywhere anymore. His mom and his house were the only thing that marked Tsuna's existence. Pushing his doubts aside, Tsuna lifted his head high and walked straighter.

"I'm an independent man now." He told himself.

It took approximately three hours of riding the bus and train before Tsuna reached his destination. When he stepped outside into the fresh air again, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. They were in the part of the city where it was like a rural countryside. There were still many houses but there were hardly any buildings that were higher than 4 stories high. Only when he looked behind him and saw the distant shapes of the skyscrapers reminded him that he was in fact, still in the same city. Once again, he dragged his luggage behind him and picked a random street. He didn't have a clue where he was heading, the only choice he had was to ask some someone on the street.

One quick look and he saw his chance. The door to the shop to his right opened and out came a dark-haired man dressed in some sort of dark blue overalls. The guy had a bright smile on his face as he strolled out. From his outfit, Tsuna assumed he was some sort of mechanic or plumber. Almost distracted from his objective, Tsuna walked to the guy before he walked off.

"Um… Excuse me…" Tsuna said in a small-voice, a small blush crept slowly to his cheeks. He wasn't expecting this to happen. From afar, he couldn't see clearly the boyish looks that this stranger possessed. He wasn't sure why but Tsuna found it hard to talk when he is looking straight at his face. Dark spiky hair and hazel eyes that seem in sparkle in the sun. There was a vertical scar on his chin that made Tsuna wondered how it got there.

_Yup, definitely good-looking. _

"Are you talking to me?" The stranger asked, pointing at himself. He smiled a toothy grin. "Silly me! I guess you must be since I'm the only out here." The guy laughed aloud again, seemingly to be enjoying himself.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked. "Are you here to drop off a request?"

"No?" Tsuna wasn't sure what the guy was talking about with requests and such. "I wanted to ask someone for directions. I'm looking for…" Tsuna stopped his sentence midway to dig up the card from his pocket. "… Vongola Workshop is what I'm looking for."

"Vongola Workshop!" The guy laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, if you're looking for Vongola Workshop, you're here already!" He pointed upwards. Tsuna followed where his finger was pointing at the sign on the building.

It was impossible to miss. At least that's what Tsuna thought after he saw the sign. The sign was a brightly coloured board with "Vongola Workshop" written on it. Underneath the name in smaller writing read "Call us to fulfill your needs!"

"How did I miss it?" Tsuna said to himself. "The colours, the words, everything! You could see the sign even if you stood seventeen blocks away."

"Haha, I seriously don't know." Tsuna laughed in union with the stranger that he just met. "Are you new here? I haven't seen your face around in this part."

"Yea, I just moved." Tsuna gesturing to his suitcase and bag. "I used to live on the other side of town. Even though I just got here, I am liking it already."

"It's a pretty nice part of town." The guy admitted. "Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." He extended his hands for a handshake.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but people usually just call me Tsuna since Tsunayoshi is so long."

"Well Tsuna, you can call me Yamamoto then!" Yamamoto smiled. Tsuna was sure his heart jumped or it could just be his nerves. "Did you have some business with the shop? Or are you looking for someone?"

"Sort of… I think… Yea…" Tsuna started slowly. "What I wanted to know…"

**What is Tsuna going to ask Yamamoto?**

a) Are you Reborn?

b) I'm looking for Reborn, would you happen to know him?

c) Do you happen to be single?

d) Are the girls around here as hot as you are?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a short chapter, but most of the them probably will be like this if you want lots of choice. For now and most of the time I'm going to go with majority votes but I might mix it up once in a blue moon with random number or first reviewer. Any review is much appreciated. By the way, I can't really start writing until you guys vote for the outcome so you gotta hurry!

See you soon!!


	3. Chapter 3 Checking it Out

I'm back people!!! I'm sorry if I didn't reply to some of the comments in the first chapter but at the time, the review section was screwing up and it didn't work and I kind of forgot about it so… please forgive me.

I also noticed that some people said that they wanted b because the other options are out of character for Tsuna. I think that it doesn't really matter which choice he takes but don't let Tsuna being OC stop you from choosing the course you want to see. If it is out of character, we can all blame it on a mysterious influence from readers, fan girls, fan boys, and so on. **wink**

Other than that, thank you very much for all the positive feedback from all of you! The b) option won by a landslide, so without further ado… chapter 3.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

**Checking it Out**

"Sort of… I think… Yea…" Tsuna started slowly. "I'm actually looking for Reborn, would you happen to know him?"

"Reborn?" Yamamoto pondered for a second. "That name sounds so familiar for some reason…"

"Well, on this business card, it says that someone called Reborn runs the Vongola Workshop." Tsuna showed him the card.

"Oh! Haha!" Yamamoto laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tsuna asked, wondering if the guy was laughing at him or some invisible joke that he couldn't see.

"Don't worry about it!" He said, but another chuckle escaped him. "You're looking for Manager-san! You see…The reason why I was laughing so hard, it was because no one around here calls him by his real name. At least not if you knew him personally."

"Do they all call him Manager-san?" Tsuna asked.

"No…" Yamamoto looked around to make sure no one was listening on them. "Around here…" He whispered. "They call him the devil, evil incarnate, the Spartan, Hades, and many other nicknames. There are so many I can't even count them all." Tsuna gulped loudly. His hands and forehead started sweating like crazy.

_What kind of person is this Reborn?!_

"In the shop, ask anyone and they will tell that he's a… slave driver…" He whispered so quietly that Tsuna had to strain his ears to hear. "He'll work anyone to death and show no mercy…"

"What kind of rumours are you telling the newcomer, Yamamoto?" A voice said, startling both whipering boys. Hands pulled Yamamoto and Tsuna apart, surprised at the sudden intruder the boy stumbled back and fell back on the man's arms. The sun glared at his eyes but Tsuna could see that the new stranger was dressed completely in black.

Tsuna was surprised at the amount of clothes the man was wearing. He could see a the dress shirt, dress pants, vest, and even a hat that were all in black. The only thing that wasn't black was his tie which was a dark crimson red. Tsuna was dressed only in a plain white shirt and black pants and he was sweating like crazy under the sun. Looking at the guy made Tsuna feel even hotter than he already was.

His hat cast a shadow over his face that made it difficult for Tsuna to study his features. However his first impression of the manager was that he was a calm and cool professional looking person and to be honest, Tsuna didn't really find the manager as intimating and scary as Yamamoto had described.

"Speak of the Devil… I mean Manager-san!" Yamamoto greeted, scratching his head nervously. "I didn't even see you here."

_This is the manager?!_

"The day that you can sense me is the day I'm going to retire… Now, what rumours are you spreading about me?"

"I wasn't spreading any rumours! I was just warning… I mean I was just telling Tsuna about the shop and how wonderful it is!"

"You never could lie very well…" Reborn sighed. "You have a job today don't you?"

"Yea, they wanted some help at the food stand. Apparently, there's something going on at the park and they wanted extra help for today."

"So if you have a job, get your ass moving before I start docking your pay." He said.

"Yes sir, right on it." Yamamoto did a fake salute before running off to where Tsuna assumed the food stand was. "See you around Tsuna." He waved with a grin.

"So you're the son Iemetsu told me all about?" Reborn eyed him up and down with a thoughtful look. Tsuna felt slightly uncomfortable with the way he was measuring him or whatever he was doing. "I've heard a lot about you from your father."

"Ah! Yes… It's nice to meet you. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." He extended a hand which he shook firmly.

"Same. You can call me Reborn or manager if you like."

"Ok. Reborn-san. Unfortunately, my father didn't tell me a lot about you or who I was working for before he left for the cruise."

"That's fine. You don't need to know me." He merely said. Reborn tipped his hat lower. "Let's talk inside and get out of the heat, shall we?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the building, the atmosphere was completely different. As soon as Tsuna stepped inside, he could instantly feel the drastic change in temperature. The interior had the air conditioner going at full blown. The cold current of air blew through Tsuna's thin shirt. He couldn't help but shiver. Then he noticed the room.

The place he stepped in was furnished simply but it was clean and organized. The room looked like some sort of reception area with some couches and a coffee table off to the side with several magazines scattered on it. There was a counter with some brochures and pamphlets set on top. Through an open door behind the counter, Tsuna caught a glimpse of what looked like a kitchen and a set of stairs.

"Come through here, we can talk in the office." Reborn led Tsuna through a door.

It was a nice office but there was no personal touch like pictures or little trinkets. Then again, Reborn didn't look like a family man or the type to display unnecessary things. There were two file cabinets and a whole wall lined with shelves that were packed with books. Reborn took a seat behind the gigantic maple desk and gestured to Tsuna to take a sit as well. Although Tsuna felt out of place in such a lavish room, he sat down on a soft leather chair that was cool to the touch.

"I've got an appointment in half an hour so let's get the details in place quickly." Reborn said, leaning back on his chair. "First, this office will probably be where you will spend most of your time. You have to deal with bills, phone calls, requests, organizing, just to name a few things you will have to do. If you need more detail about your role, there is a manual for you to refer to." Reborn lifted a giant grey binder from under his desk.

"I'll be away for most the summer so your job as the manager is very important to sustain the business." Tsuna gulped, it sounds like he got a very important job. Reborn continued. "Due to the nature of our company, you won't be paid by a fixed rate. Instead, you will be paid by commission like if you selling real estate or cars. This means the more jobs you get done, the more money you will get."

"The building itself is separated into four floors." Reborn said. "The first floor is for the company itself as well as a kitchen. Aside from the first floor, the rest of the building is set up like an apartment with individual rooms for our residents. You will find a shared living room on the second floor. The roof includes the laundry room and a small greenhouse."

"How much is the rent?" Tsuna asked. The place looked top-notch, he just hoped the rent won't cut his bank account too deep.

"The only people who lives here are the employees of the Vongola Workshop and they don't have to pay rent. Water and electricity are also covered. When he get into your job, you will find that there is also a budget for groceries, however anything else will have to come out of your own pocket."

"That's… fine…" Tsuna's voice shook a bit. In his head, he thought how awesome the place sounds.

"You will have to find out the rules of the house from the guys since I don't live here. If you need help, refer to the manual first or ask the guys to give you the ropes. If even then you need help, you can call me. You will start working tomorrow at 8 o'clock sharp. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes… What exactly does this place sell?" Even after all that information, Tsuna never did learn the purpose of the company.

"We sell… services if that's what you like to call them." Reborn smiled. It was a smile that didn't comfort Tsuna at all. Despite how the job sounds, Tsuna had his reservations on how he will make this job work. "You didn't bring much with you." He commented.

"I didn't have much time to pack…"

"Well, you have today to look around and maybe snoop in the manual if you would like." He said. "Before you go though, you can go ahead and put the stuff in your room. I got some guys to clean it out yesterday."

"Thank you very much." Tsuna bowed. "I look forward to working with you."

"Same." Reborn siad. "Personally, I am quite interested in you." Tsuna blushed lightly but he hid his face in his bow. Although he wasn't sure what kind of interest Reborn had in him, Tsuna didn't know what to think. Even if was a man older than him, he had to be the first one to ever say that to him.

"If you would excuse me…" Tsuna stuttered. The boy stopped halfway out the door. "Which floor am I on?"

"You're on…"

Which floor is Tsuna's room?

a) 2nd floor

b) 3rd floor

c) 4th floor

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note - **You might think the choices I let you choose this time is a little weird and to a certain extent, that is true. At first, I debated whether or not I will tell you which guardian lived on which floor but I think this randomized method will work better. However to leave you at least some hints to help you choose I will tell you this…

- Mukuro doesn't live in the 4th floor.

- Gokudera doesn't live in the same floor as Yamamoto

- Hibari stay away as far as he could from Mukuro

- Ryohei likes to snack at night

Hopefully, this will help you! See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4 Smilie Boxers

So the votes are in…

There were 7 people who voted for the second floor. For the third floor there were also 7 voters. We have a tie but wait! There were 9 people who voted for the fourth floor. Therefore… Tsuna's room will be located on the 4th floor! With my awesome writer's intuition?! My intuition tells me that people voted fourth floor because they think the infamous Hibari Kyoya lives there! Well fan girls or fan boys, your intuition was correct! I guess we will have to see how Tsuna fares living so close to the feared Hibari!

Thanks to everyone who voted! Your support is greatly appreciated!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

**Smilie Boxers**

"You're on the fourth floor." Reborn stated. "Let's see… on that floor…" He muttered to himself as he mentally checked the other residents on that floor. "You will be living with…" Reborn chuckled darkly to himself before he finished his sentence and decided to say no more.

"Who's on that floor?" Tsuna asked, somewhat afraid to find out. In his first impression of Yamamoto, he was friendly and harmless enough that Tsuna hoped he would be on the same floor as him. At least he wouldn't feel so lonely out in the middle of nowhere with nobody he knows.

"He's not going to like anymore people coming here." Reborn didn't answer Tsuna's question, instead he seemed to be deep in thought. "I wonder how this will play out…"

"Yes?" Tsuna squeaked. The manager was becoming creepier by the second. Even though Tsuna only met Reborn a couple minutes ago, he could already feel that he likes to scheme and mess with people's peaceful lives.

"Nothing." He answered. Reborn reached inside a drawer and pulled a ring of keys. "This one in the blue is for your room. Each room has a lock so everyone gets their privacy."

"Thanks. What about the rest of the keys?" Tsuna asked; sweat dropping at the same time. There must have been at least fifteen or more keys on that one gigantic ring.

"The one you're holding onto right now opens the store; there is another one for the safe. The one with the circular shape opens the lock for the shed we have in the back. The smaller key is for the company mailbox which by the way, you should check daily."

"This one?" Tsuna asked, holding a key with a black plastic covering.

"It's for the company car. Sometimes there are jobs that requires the use of a vehicle."

"I don't have a license." Tsuna stated.

"Then get one." Was the simple solution Reborn gave him.

"And the others?"

"The keys with the numbers on them are the duplicate keys for the other rooms in the building."

"The other apartments?" Tsuna asked. "Why would I need them?"

"All the residents have two copies of their own key but you also hold copies just in case they lose theirs." Reborn said. "Besides, there may be other situations where you may need to go into their rooms…" He smirked for some reason that Tsuna didn't want to know. He was more worried about something else.

Tsuna was known to lose many things because he often misplaces them. The thought of losing the important ring of keys crossed his mind. Reborn seemed to have read his thoughts and said.

"You know the consequences if you lose any of the keys or if the keys get into the wrong hands right?" Reborn asked with a smile which was far from genuine.

"No… Of course not…" He let out a nervous laugh.

"That's good, because you don't want to know." Reborn said seriously. "Remember, just because you're Iemetsu's son doesn't mean that you will be treated any differently." Anger seeped into Tsuna.

"I didn't expect to." Tsuna said coldly. It struck a nerve in him when Reborn said that. He hadn't seen his dad for years until yesterday when he suddenly popped back into his life. Tsuna never once thought he would be treated special just because he was Iemetsu's son. As far as Tsuna knew, his dad was a mere construction worker; there was no reason he should be treated differently. Tsuna caught himself and warmed up his expression. He didn't think acting coldly to his boss before the first day of work would leave a good impression. Tsuna looked up slowly and to his surprise, Reborn didn't look insulted or anything. If anything, the smirk on his face got wider.

"Now if you'll excuse me. There is work for me to finish."

"Oh…of course." Tsuna sauntered out of the office. As soon as he opened the door, he bumped into an old man with a cane. Both of them stumbled back but neither of them fell to the floor. The man Tsuna bumped into was dressed in a suit and he presumed he was the guest Reborn was waiting for. "I'm sorry!" Tsuna rushed over to help him get his balance.

"It's no problem son." The man said and smiled.

"You should be more careful Tsuna." Reborn frowned slightly. "What would you do if he fell down and broke his back?" Tsuna's face must have paled drastically because the old man laughed.

"I'm not that fragile Reborn." He said. However there was an amused tone to his voice as well.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna apologized again.

"Reborn's just pulling your leg. Don't pay any attention to him." The old man gave Tsuna a fond smile. He added. "You're Sawada Tsuna-kun, right?"

"Huh? Do you know me?" Tsuna frowned slightly, slightly annoyed that everyone seemed to know who he was yet he had no idea who they were.

"I'm somewhat friends with your dad." He explained. "I've met you once before, when you were really tiny. You must've forgotten about me already."

"Does that mean you are a traffic construction worker too?" Tsuna asked before he could stop himself.

The old man let out a hearty laugh. "A long time ago, I was something like that." His tone amused.

"You should be more polite when you speak to him Tsuna." Reborn remarked from behind his chair. Tsuna threw him a glare. If Tsuna noticed that they were on first name basis already, he didn't comment on it. Reborn didn't seem bothered by the glaring boy and continued. "He's my boss so that basically means he's your boss's boss. You should show some respect."

"Don't be silly Reborn." The old man frowned, knowing that Reborn was just teasing Tsuna. "Sawada-kun, in the Vongola, we treat everyone like family ok? We don't usually bother with the courtesy and such.

"You're just too slack on those kids." Reborn said.

"And you're too tough on them." Tsuna watched his boss and his boss's boss bicker in an old friend's way before Reborn turned back to the person that was still in his office.

"Why are you still here? Shoo" Reborn waved him off.

"Good luck Sawada-kun, on your new job."

"Thanks." Tsuna liked this older man better than Reborn. He seemed to make a better and nicer boss too. Before he left, Tsuna realized that he still didn't know where his room is. "I don't know where my room is."

"Didn't I tell you it was on the fourth floor?" Reborn frowned.

"But how am I suppose to know which room?"

"There will probably be someone in the kitchen, ask any of them. They'll show you where it is. Now out." Reborn ordered. "And don't interrupt us."

"Ok, ok. Sheesh. You don't have to be rude about it." Tsuna backed out of the office and closed the door gently, leaving the two men to talk.

Picking up his luggage again, Tsuna had to admit he felt a little out of place here. Perhaps he was just homesick. He never had sleepovers when he was a kid since he didn't have many friends, and he wasn't tight with his handful of friends either. This would be the first night he slept in a bed that wasn't his own; Tsuna wasn't looking forward to it. He doesn't know why, but he felt like he shouldn't be walking around like it was his house. He was uncomfortable to think that this was his home; even if it's only temporary.

Tsuna snuck his head into what he presumed to be a kitchen. There were the usual kitchen appliances with a dining table in the middle of the room. A couch was pushed against one of the walls. An open window over looking the sink let fresh air and sunlight into the room. A figure sat on one of the chairs and was bent over the table, a newspaper in front of him. Tsuna guessed that it was a guy since the person was topless. He was just about to call out when someone bumped into him, hard.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna automatically apologized even though it wasn't his fault. He blamed it on instinct he developed way back from junior high. Tsuna looked at the person who bumped into him. He had sparkly silver hair that was longer than most people's, and yup, he as definitely taller than him. Tsuna could tell that he is also one of the workers at Vongola Workshop since he was also wearing a similar type of over-alls as Yamamoto. The guy had a sour look on his face that said "I dare you to say something to me". Given the situation and the awkward tension that Tsuna had no clue as to how it appeared, he kept silent.

At first, the guy eyed him up and down curiously and then he frowned. "Not another one." He muttered in distaste. That was all he said as he brushed past Tsuna and left through the front door. There was no "sorry" or "excuse me"; he just left. Good thing no one saw Tsuna gawking after the guy because they probably would've laughed at him. That was possibly the rudest person Tsuna had ever met in his entire life. He knew some bullies from high school that were arrogant, nasty, and rude but not like this guy. For one, he didn't even know Tsuna and two; he didn't do anything except stand there when he decided to bump into him.

Originally, Tsuna was going to try to ask the guy how to get to his room but apparently he's just "another one".

"Fine. I guess I won't ask you for help." Tsuna muttered. He wasn't as mad as he was sad. Tsuna had sort of hoped that coming to a new place would help him make some friends. Obviously, someone in his workplace didn't like him already.

"Ahem." He said, trying to catch the guy's attention. Surprisingly the guy that was at the table didn't even turn his head in his direction. "Hello?" He called out, walking over cautiously. Tsuna felt panic swelled up in his chest when the guy didn't respond; he didn't even twitch a muscle. He tiptoed right beside the guy now and ducked his head down. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized that the guy was just sleeping… on his breakfast. Tsuna reached out slowly, with the sole intention of waking him up. Before he even touched him, the guy jerked up. The sudden revival caused Tsuna scrambled backwards frantically, falling on the couch.

"Sasagawa Ryohei! Reporting for duty! Ready for another day, to the EXTREME!" The guy shouted, his stance doing a salute. His smilie boxers hung low on his hips. Since Tsuna was behind the man, Ryohei still didn't know that there is someone in the room. For some reason, the guy started to stretch out his limbs, flexing everything for Tsuna to see.

"Excuse me… Sir?" Tsuna said quietly.

"AHHHHH!" He shouted as he pointed at Tsuna.

"AHHHHH!" Although he wasn't sure what was going on, Tsuna shouted as well.

"Who are you?!" The guy who called himself Ryohei demanded. "How did you sneak up on me?! That was EXTREME?!"

"…" Another weird guy was what Tsuna thought. "I was here the whole time… you didn't notice me."

"What?!" He shouted in disbelief. "My training!" He said as he pounded his fist as hard as he could on the table.

Creak. Crack. Snap. Those were the sounds the dining table made before it literally snapped in half. Time seemed to slow down as both Ryohei and Tsuna watched the table break. The stuff on the table flew up in the air one by one. The cereal, the milk jug, the bowl, the orange juice, the spoons, and the newspaper. Everything floated in mid air before gravity pulled them down again.

The sound of shattered glass as the bowl and the glass of juice hit the floor. The box of cereal which happened to be Tsuna's favorite - Frosted Flakes, scattered everywhere. The newspaper came apart by each section and fluttered through the room. The only thing that didn't meet its demise was the milk jug. The current location of the missing jug was on top of Ryohei's head, upside down. The milky white liquid traveled down his gray-ish silver hair, down across his chest and then trailing down his stomach where his boxers proceeded to soak up all the creamy milk.

Normally, when someone is presented with a scene like this, they would no doubt laugh their heads off. However, Tsuna found his throat too dry to even speak much less laugh. This was no doubt a fan girl moment. A hot guy standing half naked in front of him with his only piece of clothing soaking wet and threatening to fall off his hips from the extra weight. It was a good thing that the guy's underwear wasn't white because if it was, it would've gave Tsuna a lot to look at and some time to question his own sexuality.

"It's wet! To the EXTREME!" The guy shouted three minutes after the milk had been dumped on him. The reaction was a bit slow for normal human standards Tsuna mused. "Have to get it off!" Ryohei shouted, his previous thoughts about the intruder flew out the window. If Tsuna was a pervert he would probably have a nosebleed around this time, but since he wasn't, he managed to contain himself.

"Hey! Wait! There's a ju-" Tsuna said and winced. Too late. The only survivor from Ryohei's fist just got owned by the floor.

"Oops." Ryohei answered with a sheepish smile. Saying the room was chaotic would be an understatement. It looked like a freaking bulldozer ploughed its way through the kitchen by sheer force. The Frosted Flakes soaked up some of the milk and juice on the floor, making a soggy mess. The table was broken into several pieces. In the areas where there was no cereal, it was littered with glass shards. Tsuna hoped that cleaning up after its residents was not part of his duties.

Apparently the guy still wasn't worried about the mess but he was rather concerned with the condition of his boxers. "Uncomfortable to the EXTREME!" He shouted. Ryohei hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and was just about pull it off in one smooth motion before he remembered that there was another guy in the room.

**How should Tsuna react? **

a) Walk away and pretend he never saw anything

b) Suggest to the guy that he should go change his boxers

c) Call him a pervert and tell him to put on some clothes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And let the voting begin! The next chapter shouldn't take as long~ See you all soon~


	5. Chapter 5 Extreme Big Brother

Ok, so I hope you're excited to see the results of the poll. So here is something that I found quite interesting. At first option a) was winning, but then as I started to write, there were like 6 more reviews that came and they all wanted b). The tide was turned and this is the final result…

a) Walk away and pretend he never saw anything……………………………….............................. **16 votes**

b) Suggest to the guy that he should go change his boxers………………………………................. **16 votes**

c) Call him a pervert and tell him to put on some clothes………………………………................... **4 votes**

There's a tie! What should I do?! Option c) is obviously out with only 3 votes. However a) and b) are tied! Therefore, this is what I did. I incorporated both choices into the outcome. As to see how I did that, read on to find out. (I hope that satisfied both the parties)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

****

Extreme Big Brother

_He's going to take off his boxers! Striper! Exhibitionist! Free Show! _Tsuna's mind screamed.

_Free Show? Where did that come from?! _The poor boy gaped in shock. The guy in front of him would be what girls commonly called eye candy. They looked so sweet, they just want to lick them up but since he wasn't a girl there was no reason why Tsuna would want to lick the guy.

Tsuna looked up from his seat on the couch and debated his internal dilemma of wanting to escape or staying unnoticed. He decided that he would escape unnoticed; that was the best choice of action. He sighed quietly in relief when he saw that the man was too busy trying to strip to notice him. The idea of sneaking out before the stripper saw him sounded like a great idea to him. Tsuna slid down from the sofa until he was on all fours on the ground. Stealthily, he crawled towards the stairs. It was hard for Tsuna to move quietly while avoiding the mess that was on the ground. It was like he's stranded on a desert island with a monster and he wants to leave but he doesn't want to get wet.

_I didn't see anything~ Nothing at all~ There's no naked guys~ I don't have to be with these guys for the rest of the summer~ _The smilie boxers that were once on the guy's waist landed with a plop in front of Tsuna. He didn't dare look back now that the guy was in his naked glory; instead Tsuna sped up his crawling pace.

"You there! The one crawling on the floor!" Ryohei shouted. "You're suspicious to the EXTREME!" Tsuna flinched at the guy's words to him.

"There's no one here." Tsuna said and continued to crawl away from him.

"Pretending you're not there?! That's EXTREME!" Ryohei laughed although for the life of Tsuna, he couldn't figure out what was so funny. Then his laughter died down and he said. "But that doesn't mean you're not suspicious… I can see everything clearly now… You the one who made this mess?!" He demanded.

"What?! You were the one who did that by breaking the table!" Tsuna turned to him and said. "Don't blame this on me!" It was then he learned that imagination is really different from reality. Tsuna immediately regretted his decision to not have booted out of there when he had the chance. Thank God he kept his eyes from wandering any lower than the elastic imprint from his boxers. His hands shot up to cover his virgin eyes. He didn't see everything but he did catch a glimpse of a golden trail that led to… pots of gold and rainbows? If this was a cartoon show, Tsuna imagined there would be all sorts of censors and elephant noises. The blushing boy had no clue how the stranger could unabashedly stand in the kitchen like that. Tsuna would probably be crying or something if he did that.

"Yo- Yo- cou- pu- on so- cl-cloth -thes." Tsuna managed to stutter out. He spread his fingers a bit so that he could look at the man. Unfortunately or fortunately, depends on how you see the situation, Sasagawa Ryohei is not the type of person who can quickly grasps any given situation.

"Are you still denying the fact that you made this mess?! How EXTREME?!" Ryohei barked out. "There was no one else in this room! Who else could make such an EXTREME mess?!"

"You did!" Tsuna wanted to shout at the guy like it was the most obvious thing in the world; and it was. At least, that's what he might have shouted if he wasn't a) a coward and b) the guy was not wearing sufficient amount of clothing to cover his naked body. However, since Tsuna was well… Tsuna, he had a hard time answering him.

"Silence makes you extra guilty, to the EXTREME!"

"I- I didn't do-do it." Tsuna stammered and tried to leave. stutter

"The interrogation isn't over yet!" Ryohei stated and made a grab for Tsuna's ankles.

"Ah! Let me go!" Tsuna shouted as he struggled against his hold.

"I'm not letting go until you start talking, you suspicious person!" Ryohei shouted back.

"Fine! I'll talk!" Tsuna yelled out. As soon as his grip loosened, Tsuna kicked out of his hold and scrambled back against the wall, his hands back on his face.

"Why are you covering your eyes to the EXTREME? It's not bright in here." Ryohei inquired. "Could it be you don't want me to recognize your face because… you're the culprit?!" He exclaimed, jumping to his own conclusions. Tsuna's face was still flushed thoroughly; his eyes were squeezed tightly shut behind the safety of his hands. He managed to pry one of his hands from his face and pointed at Ryohei's face.

"Why are you pointing at me?" He asked.

"Not you… exactly… It's yo-your…" Tsuna struggled to find the right word. His fingers dropped lower and made circular motions around, pointing where Tsuna thought his private's would be located. "Your… little brother."

"I don't have a little brother. What EXTREME crack are you on?" He frowned. Ryohei followed Tsuna's finger which was still making circular motions. His eyes darted down to where his Wow and happy place was. "Oh." Was all Ryohei said after he realized he revealed his stuff for everyone, well at least Tsuna saw it for like five minutes. Good thing Tsuna wasn't a pornographer, or a leachy old guy… Who knows what they would have done.

"Are-are you going to… cover up now?" Tsuna stammered his head still turned away, when the guy didn't react in any sort of way. There was a period of awkwardness as Tsuna looked at the guy's face while Ryohei looked at his… thing as if in shock. Another couple minutes passed in silence then all of a sudden, the guy jumped. His hands shot to his crotch to cover his… stuff but his face didn't show much reaction.

_What a slow reaction! _Tsuna thought.

Tsuna cautiously removed his hands from his face and looked at the guy properly. His face was indeed handsome and his hair colour was unusual for someone of Japanese decent.

"You're a strong one…" Ryohei started to say. "Being able to unarm me of my only clothing without me noticing! EXTREME!"

"Kill me now." Tsuna groaned. Was the guy merely forgetful or was he just plain stupid. "You're the one that decided to strip down in front of me!"

"Really?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "I would never do such an EXTREME thing!" Ryohei denied despite the fact that he was indeed, naked.

"What's all the noise about?!" Reborn demanded as he stomped to the kitchen. His meeting was going well until there was loud banging and people shouting every two seconds. The manager got to the doorway and stopped. He didn't look shocked or anything, rather he crossed his arms and smirked. "You've been here for an hour and you've already gotten a guy naked." The comment was obviously directed at Tsuna and he got a dirty look in return.

"I never-" He tried to protest.

"Poor boy never seen a penis before." Reborn sighed sarcastically.

"I ha-!"

"You're not particularly convincing when you're hiding behind your hands you know." He smirked as he teased the poor boy. "Give you a week and I wonder what this place will look like."

"Devil manager!"

"And where did you hear that name from?" Reborn smiled at the naked guy but it wasn't the good kind of smile. It was a demon smiling at its prey before biting their heads off. Tsuna swore he heard a vein pop somewhere.

"Sasagawa Ryohei! Reporting to EXTREME duty!" Ryohei saluted the manager. The gesture was ok in itself since he did the same thing when Tsuna woke him up. However the difference between now and then was that he actually had some clothes on 10 minutes ago. In order for him to salute, his hands had to be at his head and by his side. Therefore, Ryohei bared it all… again.

(Elephant and king of the jungle noise)

Tsuna's face flushed again and he looked away, too shocked to say anything. Even Reborn seemed to be taken aback for a second before he spoke. Tsuna expected the manager to scowl or yell at the guy for his behaviour, thus he seriously did not expect what he said next.

"Don't be too loud out here." Reborn shook his head slightly. "I've still got that meeting with the ninth so you two be quiet." He ordered.

"Understood!"

"Oh, and don't be too rough on the new guy." Reborn said his last line with a smile. Before Tsuna could start calling him pervert and yelling stuff, Ryohei beat him to it.

"Got it! I won't be rough!" Ryohei shouted back. Tsuna literally slapped his forehead that time and sincerely wished that he could just disappear from this crazy place. Anywhere would be fine. Much to Tsuna's dismay, Reborn smiled at his gesture. The manager was enjoying his discomfort and frustration, maybe he liked it a little too much.

"The table's coming out of your pay cheque." Reborn waved them off and returned to his office, leaving the two of them alone in the kitchen again. Since Tsuna wasn't used to being in these kinds of sticky situations, he decided that being straight forward would be the best choice.

"Are you an exhibitionist? Do you enjoy it?" Tsuna questioned his tone completely serious. If he wanted a chance to work peacefully with his co-workers, he would have to be honest and gain their trust. The first step towards that goal was to confront Ryohei's problem with clothing.

"Pizza?" Ryohei asked, a puzzled expression on his face. "I certainly do love pizza to the EXTREME?" Tsuna found that he no longer had anymore energy to slap his forehead.

_This guy is hopeless. _

Tsuna took an apron off the counter and swung the loop over the guy's head. It took him several tries but he managed to cover the guy up decently. Though an apron was a bad choice since Tsuna knew he was naked and the scene reminded him too much of what girls gaggled over. At least he didn't get a nosebleed or something like that.

"Now then, could you just please put on some clothes?" Tsuna asked his voice hard. He especially emphasized on the "now" and the "please" when he spoke. If he didn't, Tsuna was sure it would take the guy at least a week to remember he was naked.

A few minutes and some clothes later…

"Ahahaha!" Ryohei laughed aloud. "Reborn did always say I was a little forgetful and easily sidetracked!" A little was an understatement Tsuna thought, but he didn't voice his opinion.

"So you're the new guy that'll be joining us. Reborn told us about you yesterday but I guess I forgot." The man laughed again. Under Tsuna's order, Ryohei booted to his room to get changed. Instead of the apron, he now donned a simple pair of red sweats that still hung low around his waist. As if to prove Tsuna's previous statement of an exhibitionist, Ryohei was still shirtless. Tsuna to the best of his abilities ignored the revealing hipbones and the defined abs.

"What did he say about me?" Tsuna asked, slightly curious about what the current manager had to say about him. He really didn't like how everyone seemed to know him yet he was kept completely in the dark.

_It's all dads' fault._

"I can't remember to the EXTREME." Ryohei shouted. Because there wasn't a clean area in the kitchen for them to sit on, the two of them sat on the steps instead. The milk and cereal that was on Ryohei started to dry and the guy looked like he was in serious need of a shower. "Usually I write memos to remember things but I can never remember where I stick those things." Ryohei continued. By the way he said it with such a serious face, Tsuna had to crack a small smile.

"Yea. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but people just call me Tsuna."

"Sawada eh?" He said. "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Sasagawa-san. It's nice to meet you."

"Enough of the EXTREME politeness!" Ryohei exclaimed as he slung a friendly arm around Tsuna. The familiar gesture reminded him of the Yamamoto guy he met this morning and it felt nice. Tsuna felt welcomed and there was a warm feeling in his gut about it. He almost forgot the whole naked incident. "Working here means that we're a family to the EXTREME!"

"But… I just got here." Tsuna said quietly, not really used to the friendless he was shown.

"No exceptions!" He shouted seriously. "Besides, I got a good feeling about you." Whatever Ryohei meant with his last sentence, it was enough to make Tsuna blush and flustered.

"It's a weird feeling… Alrighty then, Big Brother." Tsuna grinned, feeling at ease being around Ryohei. Tsuna grew up with only his mother and he didn't have any siblings.

When he was younger, Tsuna had always wished for an older brother. Someone who would be his friend no matter what. Someone who would protect him. Someone who would look over him. When he came into a strange new place and someone called him family, it made him very happy. Therefore, despite his previous insecurities about Sasagawa Ryohei, Tsuna liked him already. He felt that even though he is forgetful and oblivious, Ryohei was someone who is reliable and dependable.

For some reason, Ryohei didn't say anything in response and Tsuna looked at him questioningly. His eyes seemed to look at somewhere far off with a gazing sadness. His expression didn't fit quite right on Ryohei's face. It's like trying to put a circle into a square; it just doesn't fit no matter how hard you try. The light mood in the room changed instantly. There wasn't a gloomy or an anger atmosphere, but it definitely changed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tsuna asked slowly, eyeing Ryohei carefully. He was really excited that the two of them had hit it off so easily, yet now, it seemed like everything was falling apart for some reason. "Sasagawa-san?"

"Umm… Sawada…" He asked quietly. Tsuna didn't know Ryohei was capable of being quiet but he paid his full attention on what he said. "Why did you call me Big Brother just now?" Tsuna was taken back for a second because he didn't think Ryohei was somebody who would be offended by something like that.

"You're older than me right? And you said we were like family so I just kinda thought you would be a good big brother figure." Tsuna explained but quickly added. "But I mean if you don't want me to call you that, I won't."

Tsuna didn't want to risk his newfound friendship over something so trivial. Ryohei took his time digesting his reasoning and he smiled. His eyes glistened and Tsuna could tell if any tears fell, it would've been manly tears since he couldn't imagine Ryohei sobbing like a little child. When he saw that the man might start crying, he automatically thought the reason was him. "I'll never call you that again! So don't cry!"

"No!" He shouted and slammed Tsuna into a rib-crushing suffocating bear hug right on the stairs. The hug was so hard; it knocked a bit of air out of his lungs. Some of the mess left on Ryohei's body transferred to Tsuna's shirt. His milky hair tickled Tsuna's cheeks. Ryohei's body felt hot against his. They stayed like that for awhile until Ryohei's hug loosened and even then, Tsuna thought that he was reluctant to let go of him.

"I like it when you call me that…" Ryohei muttered. His voice was velvety, not hoarse like before.

"Huh? Then why-?"

He averted Tsuna's eyes but he kept a small smile on his lips. His eyes seemed to be longing for something. "It just feels like it has been so long since someone called me that…"

"You have a younger brother?" Ryohei wiped his face with the back of his hands before answering Tsuna.

"No~ I have a younger sister and she's cute to the EXTREME!" He boasted proudly about his sister. Tsuna was glad that the mood lightened up again and Ryohei was almost back to how he was before. He barely made it out, but he saw a minuscule difference between his behaviours. His attitude and smile was a little too forced, his mouth was tight around the edges. Boldly and out of the blue while Tsuna observed him, Ryohei leaned in and licked his right cheek. Tsuna touched the area like it was burnt and it was warm to the touch.

"You've got milk on you." Ryohei said, as if that was his reason to lick him.

"Anyway." Tsuna coughed uncomfortably. "If you're not busy right now, could you show me where my room is?"

"I'm always free to the EXTREME! Especially when it concerns my little Sawada!" Ryohei exclaimed and gave Tsuna a small noogie. Tsuna had his doubts about his little nickname. "Let's go!"

"Um… what about the mess?"

"No one will notice to the EXTREME!"

"Yes. Yes, they will." Tsuna stated.

"It's not my turn to clean the kitchen anyway." Ryohei shrugged.

"But I mean- we shouldn't just leave it as it is right?"

"That doesn't matter to the EXTREME!" He said. "Let's go to your room, I'll help you unpack."

"Eh… I think I'll…"

What should Tsuna do now?

a) accept Ryohei's offer and have him help him unpack

b) take a look around the house

c) go outside, walk around and maybe get some lunch

d) clean up the kitchen because he felt that he was partially responsible

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So vote away~ I will be waiting for thy votes.

**Here's a hint from Ryohei** - EXTREME decision we have here! But I'll tell you a clue to the EXTREME! Depending on which situation you choose for Sawada, he will be meeting with a different person! Pick wisely! See you in the next EXTREME chapter of Vongola Workshop!

Three things that I will be keeping in mind as this story progress. One, the answers or response Tsuna makes when he talks to someone. There will likely be a good answer to advance their relationships, an ok answer and a bad answer that might make them pissed off.

Second, I will keep track of which person Tsuna's hung out with the most (through choices that you will soon see) and the responses. It will be plus or minus points for his relationship with that character so it is possible that if you neglect someone, they will ignore you.

Third, since Tsuna will probably be with all of them, some of the them might get jealous after a certain point in their relationship when you hang out with other people. A word of warning, a jealous Hibari is never good right?

It think that's all for now. I hope you had fun reading this!


	6. Chapter 6 Mismatched Mischief

Ok people, the votes are in! The choices from last chapter and the results are as follow:

a) accept Ryohei's offer and have him help him unpack………………………………...................... 10 votes

b) take a look around the house………………………………........................................................... 11 votes

c) go outside, walk around and maybe get some lunch………………………………........................ 6 votes

d) clean up the kitchen because he felt that he was partially responsible……………………………. 19 votes

Choice d) wins with a grand total of 16 votes while second place is b) with 9 votes. I personally would vote for a) because of my secret love for Ryohei hehe. However I'm glad that d) was won because I think it's time to introduce a new character. As for who that character is… you'll have to read to find out!

I apologize for this super really late update after a whooping 2-3 months, maybe even longer. Between school, 2 jobs, and 3 clubs, it was hard to find the time to write but I'm coming along! **And also I no longer have a beta for this story so if anyone is interested to be my beta, please send me a PM! I appreciate it!**

Thank you to everyone who voted and supported my story. I know I've been slacking off in this but I hope you will continue supporting Vongola Workshop!

Anyway, without further ado, onto the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

**Mismatch Mischief **

"Errr… I think I'll clean up the kitchen after all." Tsuna stated. After all, he was partially responsible for the current state of the kitchen; at least, that's how Tsuna felt. It would only be harder to clean after the mess hardens and dries.

"But you don't have cleaning duty today!"

"I can't just leave it like this! The milk will dry up and then it will be all gross."

"So?" Ryohei asked, confused.

"So?! If the kitchen is like this, how will we cook supper tonight?"

Ryohei gasped, horrified at the thought of no food. "I'll help to the EXTREME!"

"That's ok Big Brother! I can clean it by myself." Tsuna quickly said. If though he only knew Ryohei for about 15 minutes, Tsuna still had a feeling that Big Brother would only make more of a mess if he tried to help. "Why don't you go and take a shower, Big Brother?" He suggested, motioning to Ryohei's crusty hair.

Ryohei had a silly grin plastered on his face when Tsuna called him Big Brother. However, calling him that seemed to have done the trick since Ryohei nodded happily and disappeared up the stairs. Before Tsuna started tackling the kitchen mess, he took a step back and surveyed the room one last time. This would be his first job he has to do as a new manager even if he doesn't officially start the job until tomorrow. He will show Reborn and the rest of the other residents that he is a responsible and capable person. At least Tsuna hoped that is the impression he will make.

Although Tsuna talked quite big about how he can do this without any help, he was seriously reconsidering about calling Ryohei back down and accept his offer of helping. However, Tsuna did not want to back out on his own words thus he set to work. He started by searching around the cabinets to find some strong cleaning chemicals and some rags.

"I'm going to need the strongest stuff I can get." Tsuna sighed and took out dish detergent and bleach from a mouldy cupboard corner. The crusty bottle caps told Tsuna that it hasn't been used for a long time.

Putting all his strength into each motion, Tsuna scrubbed each tile vigorously back and forth before the crusty substance began to peel away bit by bit. Soap bubbles spew forth from the continuous motion but Tsuna didn't bother avoiding them. When some of the bubbles got on his shirt, Tsuna was reluctant to admit that he would need to have a shower afterwards; Since that would involve finding clothes in the jumbo of messes in his suitcases. Just when he was finished with the squeaky clean floor and moved on to the table; he heard a deep chuckle that sounded too creepy to Tsuna's ears. Perhaps it was even more creepy Reborn's which was something that was definitely hard to believe. His own partially wet shirt stuck to his skin, making it uncomfortable to turn around.

"Kufufufu…" A voice laughed. "Lucky me… What did I find lost in the woods today?"

"Um… Hi." Tsuna greeted awkwardly in return, not sure how to response to the stranger's weird greeting.

_What kind of greeting was that?!_

A pair of mismatched eyes stared at Tsuna intently, observing him like Reborn had done before.

"I'm Ts-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." He smiled as he finished his name for him.

"Of course you would know my name." Tsuna sighed.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well… no, but it is a little frustrating." He admitted.

"How so?" The man smiled, his mismatched eyes winkled in the process. Tsuna really didn't like to the gleam he saw in the man's eyes. It reminded him eyes of a feline, playing with their food before devouring them.

"It just does." Was Tsuna's answer. He didn't feel very safe for some reason.

"You can keep cleaning if you like, please don't feel obliged to keep me companied." Tsuna followed the strange man's advice a couple of minutes tops before he could no longer work under the constant gaze on him. Even though Tsuna had his back to the man, he could feel

"Why are you still here?" Tsuna asked, trying hard not to sound rude.

"Is there a problem with me being here?" The blue haired man inquired, looking completely oblivious to the tension he was creating for Tsuna. The man slouched down on the sofa and made himself even more comfortable.

"I don't mind you being here but I wouldn't mind it if you didn't bore a hole through my body." Tsuna sighed. "Why are you looking at me like that anyway?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked. A visible gulp came from Tsuna not liking the sound of the man's voice. "I was undressing you with my eyes. You look like you have a decent ass on you."

"Sexual harassment!" Tsuna stuttered through his red cheeks.

"But guess what? You're lucky that I happen to despise your kind." He stated, the teasing tone only half existent in his voice. Tsuna only felt slightly insulted since he couldn't be one hundred percent sure whether the man was joking.

"What do you mean my kind?"

"It means I don't like you." He said with a smile. "The Vongola is more than it meets the eye." The man's statement made Tsuna shiver. It sounds like the start of those mystery murder novels. He didn't like this man, and Tsuna wasn't sure if he could trust him either.

"I'm sorry?"

"You are still unaware of your true linage and that is what keeps you from being one of them…"

"Ok, I have no clue what you are talking about." Tsuna stated, putting his hands on his hips. This man was preventing him from finishing his cleaning and he wasn't impressed.

"You're still an innocent boy." He said seductively. The blue haired man leaned in and licked Tsuna's ear as he whispered. "That's the way I like my boys…" His breath heavy and tickling his skin. The poor boy rebounded far from his spot, holding his ear like it had been cut. Tsuna didn't bother asking why the man did that. He concluded that the man was plainly a creep. "I'll take my leave then, have fun Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun~"

_What was that hurricane chain of events?!_

"Hey Mukuro, what's up to the EXTREME?" Tsuna heard Big Brother greeted the blue haired man.

"I'm very good today, have you met the new boy yet?" Mukuro asked, Tsuna feeling that creepy smile of his in his voice.

"Yea, I'm his older brother now!" Ryohei boasted proudly.

"Isn't that's nice?" Mukuro said, Tsuna had a feeling the man was secretly mocking them. "Please excuse me now. There is something I have to… take care of." Mukuro's shadow disappeared around the corner as Big Brother stepped into the kitchen, fresh from his shower. For the first time since Tsuna met him, he actually had clothes on. _Thank God for that. _The damn nice body that Tsuna had already seen is covered with a body-hugging black muscle shirt. His pecks were protruding clearly through the thin black material and a damp white towel was slung over his shoulder. His eyes were automatically drawn to the bulging muscles; Tsuna couldn't help it.

Tsuna also noticed that Ryohei didn't wear his smilie boxers anyway. His new attire included a pair of simple black underwear with silver shorts. The black and silver contrasted nicely with his wet gray hair. His spikes slumped and clung nicely to his sharp face. One particular strand of hair fell over and partially covered his scar located on his left eyebrow. For some reason, Tsuna wished his parents gave him a sexy older brother before. Scratching the thought quickly, he recovered his voice.

"You know that guy?" Tsuna asked. "The one with the dark blue hair I mean."

"Yea of course! That's Mukuro, he's one of the workers here, just like me." Big Brother said. "He hasn't been here for very long though. He only started to work here like half a year ago."

"Does he usually lick people around him?" Tsuna asked.

"Like this?" Big Brother held Tsuna still for a second and licked the tip of his nose.

"Yes. Just like that." Tsuna mumbled shy, wondering what was wrong with the residents of this house. So far, they seem to not care at all about other people's privacy and they keep crossing his boundaries. Well, he suppose he could make Big Brother an exception but the Mukuro guy was definitely someone he should be watching out for.

"Let's go to your room! It's EXTREME!"

"Ummm… Yea, ok." Practically dragging Tsuna behind him in one hand and carrying all of the bhave oy's luggage with the other, the excited Big Brother led the way up. To an unaware onlooker, it must looked ridiculous to see a grown man guiding another grown man by his hand, yet the gesture made Tsuna feel all warm inside. The male friendship and model influence was something he never had growing up. Maybe it wasn't too late to finally have male companions and friends Tsuna thought to himself.

"Well you already saw the kitchen on the first floor, and on the second floor, we have a living room and the a bathroom." Ryohei motioned at the comfy looking couches and the wide-screen tv.

"What about the other 2 closed doors?" Tsuna asked. "I should probably learn my way around here."

"Well the one on the right dwells a really grouchy fellow and Mukuro lives in the other room across from him." Tsuna instantly got a shiver from the mention of the dark haired man.

"Avoid the 2nd floor at all costs, got it." Tsuna reminded himself as they climbed more stairs. It would appear that each floor of the Vongola Workshop is grander than the last; at least that's what Tsuna thought. The third floor had a giant window that overlooked the urban metropolis that looked a direct snapshot from a painting. The sunlight poured and graced the entire room with its rays. There were several hardcore workout machines placed randomly along with a ping pong table off to the side.

"So who lives on this floor?"

"Hmm, I think only Yama-chan lives on this floor." Big Brother answered, pointing to the door farthest from them.

"Do you mean Yamamoto-san?"

"Yup, that's the guy. Except Yama-chan sounds more EXTREME! You've met him already?"

"He was the first one I met when I got here, Yamamoto seems like a nice guy."

"Yea, well…" Ryohei said absent-mindedly into the distance. There was almost a melancholy edge to his voice for no apparent reason. It was only when Tsuna looked at him in question that he returned to normal. "You can use these equipment whenever you like. The only bath in the building is on this floor too, so if you want one, you need to bring your stuff here."

"Moving on to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed and took the last flight of stairs to the fourth floor. Like the other two floors, this floor did not disappoint. It was like a replica of the living room on the second floor except there was a small kitchen off to the side. There was an enormous stainless steel fridge off to the side. "Let's see… your room should be the one behind the door between the other two doors.' He said, pointing to an ordinary looking door.

"What about you Big Brother? Do you live on this floor too?"

"Yup! My room is to your right!"

"What about the room on the left?"

"A very scary person lives there." Big Brother stated. "If you don't want to get bitten, I advise you to stay away from that room to the EXTREME!"

"Bitten?" As he repeated the word, a cold breeze seem to blow through the room and it sent shivers down Tsuna from his head to his tip of his toes. The teen ended up shaking the chill off. "Is it a… a… a vampire?!"

Big Brother pulled a flashlight out of nowhere and shone it under his chin. The light cast eerie shadows all over his face "Its… much… worse… than… a vampire…"

"Knock it off!" Tsuna laughed and snatched the flashlight from Big Brother.

"But seriously, don't go into his room. Don't go near his room either. You will regret it to the EXTREME!" Big Brother advised.

"Umm… Ok." Tsuna said, unsure whether Big Brother was still joking with him or if he was actually serious. (If Big Brother can ever be serious) Tsuna fished out the enormous ring of keys from his pocket and unlocked the door to his room. The pair stepped into the vacant room. It was in Tsuna's opinion what a high-class university dorm room would look like. The room was really spacious even compared to his old room. A single bed was pushed into the corner, a plain white curtain covered the sliding window that is connected to a mini balcony, and a single desk was placed against the wall with a dresser beside it. There was a dusty coffee table propped up opposite to the bed.

"It's a simple room, but its pretty good for what you need it."

"Good? It's perfect!" Tsuna said excitedly. He was feeling a bit down after he found out yesterday that he would be ripped out of the comfort of his room. Yet when he met this people and this place, Tsuna feel that he could live here; he could make this his home. Since Tsuna required summer courses and extra cram school in order to keep up with his schoolwork, his room provided minimal distraction. "It's perfect." Tsuna said to himself again.

"That's great!" Ryohei shouted and wrapped his arm around Tsuna. "Let's unpack to the EXTREME!"

* * *

~Approximately two hours later~

"That's enough unpacking for today." Tsuna sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He and Big Brother went ahead to dig almost everything out of his two suitcases. The only reason why it took them so long was because Big Brother would ask random questions as he pulled out some more stuff. It didn't help the progress when Big Brother made fun of him as he unpacked Tsuna's underwear. Tsuna personally didn't think there was anything wrong with a twenty-one year old having hearts and teddy bear patterned boxers. Never less, Tsuna was quite satisfied with the condition of the room. His bed was made, several of his books were placed neatly on his desk, and most of his clothes were folded and neatly put away in the dresser. Although in reality, Big Brother didn't help him unpack at all, Tsuna deeply appreciated his company.

"Big Brother, should we start…" His voice trailed off to silence when Tsuna saw the peaceful sleeping shape of Ryohei sprawled on his bed. His arms were in whichever direction and his mouth was gaping open. Tsuna was going to take a nap himself but seeing Big Brother that vulnerable, he didn't have a heart to wake him up and throw him out of his room. Tsuna opted to instead, lie down beside Big Brother on his bed. It was a bit cramped since the bed was suppose to only fit one person but it would suit the purpose of Tsuna's power nap. He carefully lowered himself on the bed as to make as little vibration on the bed as possible. It was a good thing

"Night…" Tsuna whispered.

"Don't worry… Big Brother is here…" The sleeping man mumbled softly in his dreams. Tsuna must have been more tired than he thought as he barely caught what Big Brother had said. He gave in to his dry and tired eyes and closed his lids, embracing the darkness. Tsuna drifted to dreamland before he could hear the man's last words. "Kyoko… Please don't die…"

* * *

Someone was nudging him on the shoulder. A sharp light cut into his slumbering darkness. Tsuna was sure he closed his curtains last night, so why was the damn sun in his eyes?! Who's trying to wake me? Mom? What are you doing in my room? Was my bed always so soft?!

"Mom?" Tsuna grumbled, voice heavy with sleep. He rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and saw himself in an unfamiliar room. There was a soft chuckle from somewhere beside him.

"Not quite." The voice said. Tsuna sat up from his bed and looked at the intruder. It was the man from yesterday, the one with dark hair, wide eyes, and the heart-melting smile. Then everything about yesterday came back to him and Tsuna remembered why he didn't recognize his room.

"Yamamoto-san?" Tsuna said, his eyes making out a dark figured dressed in the familiar dark blue overalls.

"Yup! But just Yamamoto is fine! No need to be so formal" He said. Yamamoto was kneeling beside him, propping his head on the side of his bed. "Good morning Tsuna!"

"Morning Yamamoto…" Tsuna let out a huge yawn. "Um… How did you get into my room?"

"Your door wasn't locked, so I walked right in. Sorry if I came in your room without your permission."

"No, that's fine." Tsuna said hastily. "I must have passed out and forgot to lock it. Say, where did Big Brother go?"

"Who's Big Brother?" Yamamoto questioned, puzzled about this brother character.

"I mean Sasagawa-san." Tsuna blushed, embarrassed about calling Ryohei Big Brother to someone who doesn't know.

"I think he's taking his morning shower already, anyway there is no time to chit chat. Reborn left me specific instruction to tell you what you have to do for your first day."

"Oh, ok. Just let me wash up. I'll be ready in 5 minutes."

"You got no time Tsuna! You're running real late as it is." He said, checking the little clock on Tsuna's dresser.

"But I have to at least brush my teeth and get dressed!" Tsuna protested.

"Get dressed on the way down! Everyone else is probably already waiting for you downstairs. We need to get to our jobs and we can't do that when you aren't there." Yamamoto said, his face totally serious. "I don't want the evil manager to punish me when he gets back."

"But-"

"No buts-" Yamamoto gave a hearty chuckle. The man picked up Tsuna by the waist and flung him over his shoulder. Tsuna was light-weighted but not so much that they could pick him up easily like a sack of flour. "Off we go!" Yamamoto laughed again as he jogged down several flights of stair. Tsuna hung limp in his arms as he was forced out of his room in his teddy bear pyjamas. He could feel Yamamoto's shirt against his face where it was still a little damp from his shower. The smell of fresh citrus overpowered his sense of smell. Before Tsuna knew it, he was standing in Reborn's office again except his dominating boss wasn't there. The lime green lizard from yesterday was curled up, sleeping on a comfortable pillow made specially for him.

"Ummm…" Tsuna started, unsure what exactly was he suppose to do for the four gentlemen standing in front of him. "So…" Tsuna mumbled quietly. He felt intimated by the four guys presence, even if two of them were friendly. The blue haired guy, who Tsuna is going to call Creep, stood way to the side, smiling for no apparent reason. The silver hair who Tsuna is going to call grumpy was still looking as sulky as yesterday. Big Brother and Yamamoto were the only ones who didn't glare at him and Tsuna found some comfort in that.

"So… if you haven't heard already, I'm going to be your manager starting from today… Nice to meet you all, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I look forward to working with you Tsuna!" Yamamoto replied happily, returning the bow.

"Same for me Sawada!" Big Brother shouted excitedly.

"Che. Just when that bastard of a manager leaves, now we get a midget? Just freaking perfect." Grumpy complained. Tsuna's face got slightly red at Grumpy's rude comment. He may be short but he's not that short.

"I'm not a midget!" Tsuna argued but Grumpy seemed to have ignored him.

"Gokudera-kun, it's not nice to call someone a midget just because he's short. Kufufufu." Mukuro said.

"Why do you care?" Grumpy said, challenging Creep.

"In fact, I don't."

"Umm…" Tsuna started.

"Hey guys, aren't we missing someone?" Yamamoto asked no one in particular.

"It does feel like someone is missing but…Who?" Big Brother said, his brows knotted. Tsuna didn't know what to do or what to say to these guys who he is suppose to manage for the next couple months. All of them are just… wow…

"Ummm…" Tsuna tried to speak.

"It's that rabid dog, don't worry about him. He's probably just doing his own thing again."

"You seem insist on calling everyone by anything but their actual name Gokudera-kun, why is that?" Mukuro wasn't annoyed with Gokudera. He just likes to get a rise out of him.

"I can call whoever whatever I want." Gokudera concluded.

"Excuse me!" Tsuna shouted over the four other voices. All four heads turned to look at Tsuna. "Can someone please tell me what I'm suppose to do and what's this rabid dog someone said?"

"How are you going to be our manager if you don't even know that much?" Gokudera spat out. That one hurt Tsuna a little bit.

"It's his first day octopus-head!" Big Brother defended Tsuna.

"Does someone want to explain how we start the day?" Yamamoto said.

Who should do the explaining?

a) Mukuro

b) Gokudera

c) Yamamoto

d) Ryohei

* * *

Vote away! Comment, subscribe, review! So this time the choices are more obvious and straight-forward. Some of you may have wondered where the heck is Hibari and I promise you will see him so enough. Gotta save the best for last! I hope you stay tune for more Vongola Workshop! dw164~


	7. Chapter 7 First Day of Work

It's a new year everyone! It's so exciting isn't it? So it's the year ten, or two ten, or twenty ten? One of those anyway! There's only a couple months until some of us graduate! It's exciting and scary at the same time don't you think? Anyway I'm just hyped because I haven't been on fan fiction for so long! One of the problems I had was that I didn't start writing this new chapter until the new chapter of If It Stopped Raining was finished so that's one of the reason why it took so long. Another reason is that I'm missing a beta for this story, if anyone is up for the task please pm me! I really appreciate it! (Sorry for the grammar ahead of time)

A couple random reviews answered

**Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801** - 801 of course you can vote too! Wouldn't be fair otherwise!

**The Peaniut-Syndiie** - I don't know about Gokudera calling Tsuna Tenth yet. It doesn't seem like he's warming up to him, maybe if they were given a chance to get to know each other better….

**Tharrow** - I agree… Yamamoto is the way to go!

Now the question from last chapter asked: Who would you like to be the one to explain to Tsuna? After the final tally, the results were as follow:

a) Mukuro………………………………...............................................................................................7 votes

b)Gokudera………………………………...........................................................................................17 votes

c)Yamamoto………………………………..........................................................................................17 votes

d)Ryohei………………………………..................................................................................................3 votes

So we have another tie, this one between Gokudera and Yamamoto! Was this fated? I wonder… Anyway I just decided to choose between the two using a random method and… Gokudera was chosen! Sorry to all the people who voted for Yamamoto (I'm a Yamamoto fan too!) but there will be plenty of choices later!

P.S - as I was finishing up the chapter, I got another vote which was for Yamamoto. Unfortunately I couldn't change it.

Without further ado (Cause I'm just so much drama… forgive me hah), Chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7

**First Day of Work**

"Does someone want to explain to Tsuna how we usually start our day?" Yamamoto asked the three guys standing by him. Unfortunately, he didn't't get much of a response out of the others. Only Big Brother seemed somewhat interested in what he was saying since Grumpy was too busy death glaring at Creepy. "No takers?"

"Well, I love to help you Sawada but… I can't remember to the EXTREME!" Ryohei admitted unabashedly.

"That's ok Big Brother, you helped me plenty yesterday."

"What a stupid lawn head." Grumpy laughed.

"You're one to talk octopus!" Big Brother said.

"Guys…" Yamamoto started.

"You stay out of this asshole, we don't need a fucking peacekeeper in this place. If we did I call the cops first" Gokudera spat at Yamamoto roughly. "Your attitude pisses me right off."

Grumpy's continuous use of swear words made Tsuna flinch. He was not used to so many… bad words in one sentence nor had he ever met a guy this rude. Surprisingly, Grumpy's insults seemed to just bounce off of Yamamoto and it did not appear to affect him at all. Therefore Tsuna concluded that Grumpy's attitude was not uncommon to the other residents in Vongola Workshop.

"Hey now! You don't have to swear at Yamamoto!" Big Brother shouted back.

"Don't tell me what I can say and what I can't say you stupid EXTREME bastard that uses EXTREME every two sentences!"

"That's enough Gokudera."

"Why you!" Grumpy threatened and took a swing at the guy. Yamamoto side-stepped the first punch and when Grumpy tried for another blow, he found himself flung and laying flat on the ground. One quick flip and the fight was already over. Of course, Grumpy didn't go down without another string of curses.

"Owww you piece of shit!" Grumpy cursed. Tsuna sincerely hoped and prayed to whoever lives in heaven that this would not be a daily occurrence in Vongola Workshop cause otherwise, he just might have to shoot himself.

"If you don't stop this right now, no one can guarantee what Reborn will do if he found out." Yamamoto stated. A thick heavy silence fell over the room as Grumpy debated the pros and cons. In reality, no one had a real way of contacting their ex-manager but in a lapse of common sense, Grumpy did not realize that fact.

"Whatever, I guess it's not worth the trouble." Grumpy huffed in defeat.

"Ok, great." Yamamoto smiled. "One problem solved but now we're back to square one."

"Well what about you Mukuro? Wanna explain?"

"I rather not… But if I remember correctly… There's a rule in the Vongola Handbook that allows us to vote among ourselves for a decision to be made where majority rules… In that case, who would like to vote for Gokudera-kun to explain?" Creepy said looking rather mischievously at Grumpy. Immediately three hands shot up which evidently overruled Grumpy's protest. It was Creepy's victory.

"Majority rules!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Why have I not heard of this rule before?!" Grumpy demanded. "I read the whole book and I know that rule is not in there!"

"Maybe you just missed it?" Creepy suggested.

"Just give it up octopus head and explain!" Big Brother said.

"Fine, but I'll remember this stupid majority voting rule and one day I'll…" Grumpy muttered, the remainder of his vengeance scheme unheard. "You! Over there!" He shouted at Tsuna who was standing behind the desk.

"Yes!" For some reason, Tsuna felt like he had to salute Grumpy even though he's technically Grumpy's superior.

"Listen carefully ok?! Cause I'm only going to explain this once." Gokudera said in annoyance.

"Yes!" Tsuna had to stop himself from shouting out sir and saluting Grumpy. How grumpy can one person get anyway, it's like he hates the damn world.

"Don't salute him." Yamamoto whispered, suddenly appearing at his side.

"Huh? How did you-"

"Shh… Don't worry, I get the urge to salute and yell sir at him sometimes too." They shared a small secret smile between them.

"Take notes if you need to. Ok. As you already know, the Vongola Workshop is practically a place that takes in requests of odd jobs and such."

"Actually I didn't know that…" Tsuna said sheepishly.

"Jeez, do you know anything?! How is this clueless guy gonna be our manager?!"

"It is his first day you know. And the manager left in such a hurry he didn't't leave him with many instructions." Yamamoto defended him.

"I'll learn quickly! I promise!"

"Octopus head, you shouldn't't be the one to talk when you think back on how clueless you were on your first day here." Big Brother said.

"Anyway." Grumpy ignored the other two Vongola members and continued to explain. "Everyday we will assemble at your office at 7:30 a.m sharp."

"And that's why I said you were running late Tsuna." Yamamoto said. The man received an instant death glare from Grumpy when he interrupted but Yamamoto only responded back with a puppy guilty grin. It was weird to see such a silly grin on a grown man's face but it suited Yamamoto perfectly.

"We should thank the gods Gokudera-kun over here isn't medusa or we would all turn to stone." Mukuro joked casually. Big Brother laughed openly at the humorous remark but Tsuna didn't dare let out a sound. No need to splash oil on fire.

"Haha." Grumpy laughed back in his best fake voice. "And we all know you are the funniest one around here."

"Why, thank you." Mukuro merely smiled.

"That wasn't a very good comeback you know." Big Brother commented.

"Shut up! I thought you wanted me to explain." Grumpy shouted. "Back on topic, the manager who happens to be you from now on, should have sorted out all the requests sent in by the time the members assemble in your office."

"… And where are these requests now?"

"They come in e-mails, letters, notes, faxes, and whatever else you can think of. This is ultra important! Our lives and wages are based on those requests. You must reply to every request that we get, whether you accept it or deny it."

"However, the Vongola Workshop is famed for not turning down a single request ever since it opened up for business." Yamamoto added the extra tidbit happily.

"We answer all the requests? Even if it's like assassinations and stuff like that?" Tsuna asked incredulously.

"Mufufu, you're thinking too much like a movie or something." Creepy chuckled at his expense.

"Besides they have a different division set up for stuff like that, we aren't authorized to handle assassinations." Grumpy explained.

Tsuna gasped, although he couldn't remember whether it was aloud or not. He wondered if Grumpy was merely joking. Tsuna re-thought that and decided that Grumpy might not be even capable of cracking a smile, much less a joke.

"But that's not the point! The point is that you must keep track of all of the requests and keep our reputation spotless."

"Spotless, got it." Tsuna answered quickly to prevent Grumpy from getting well… more grumpy.

"I think the manager organized the requests he got last night before he left this morning." Yamamoto told Tsuna. He moved to where the new manager stood and reached down to search the drawers. Their face touched although Yamamoto didn't seem to have noticed. His freshly shaven face felt soft against his own. The close contact with another guy wasn't something that Tsuna was used to, ever. Frick, he didn't even have friends back at the university. Yamamoto's shoulders leaned slightly on top and Tsuna wondered if the man would think he's weird if he moved slightly aside. He decided to ignore the hot breath blowing by his ear and just dove in to help find these god damn papers.

"There! Found it." Yamamoto chirped cheerfully, holding a piece of sticky note with a couple lines of fancy handwriting. Tsuna took it carefully and read it aloud to the group.

"The hospital is short on hand, a home tutor needed for Math and English, a bee house worker help, a plumber needed, and… there's one that's already crossed out." He finished listing the requests.

"Oh… Hibari probably already left for his job. He tends to wake up earlier than everyone else and always disappears."

"Hibari?" Tsuna asked, it was another new name he hasn't heard of before.

"He's the rabid dog Gokudera was talking about. Don't let Hibari hear you call him that though, he might bite you." Yamamoto warned. The new manager was unsure whether to take him seriously or not. "He lives on our floor too, you know the room with the dark door."

"Although with how many times I've seen him, I can't even be sure he lives there." Big Brother said.

"You might catch a glimpse of him if you woke up on time Sasagawa-san." Tsuna made sure to store what little information about remaining mysterious Vongola member in the back of his head. Just in case he ever needed it.

"So now what do I do?"

"Just divvy out the requests and we will be on our way."

"How? Randomly?"

"However and whatever you want. It doesn't't really matter." Yamamoto shrugged.

"Alright then… Cree- Mukuro-san can help at the hospital, Big Brother can do the bee house, Yamamoto, you can do the plumbing and that leaves… Gokudera-san to tutor."

"God damn it! You just had to give me the worst job didn't you." Gokudera complained.

"How is tutoring bad?" Tsuna said quietly. Before Grumpy could explode on him again, Yamamoto and Big Brother came to his rescue.

"Remember this is Tsuna's first day, he doesn't know our job preferences nor does he even know you as a person." Yamamoto said.

"Yea!" Big Brother echoed his argument.

"Fuck, I don`t want to know him."

"Why do you always like to make things difficult for everyone?"

"Whatever. He just better get the hang of this soon."

"Yamamoto… Should I switch him another job?" Tsuna whispered quietly to the taller male.

"Don't worry about him, he's secretly happy that he got to tutor. He just acts like that to give you a hard time."

"If you say so… I believe you." It was different for Tsuna to say he believed in someone. Those words seemed foreign in his mouth.

"Well, I'm off…" Creepy whispered, barely audible in the room full of loud guys. As if by magic, the blue-haired mystery disappeared from his sight. The door didn't open a quarter of an inch but the man was indeed gone. Just poof, gone.

"Did he jus-"

"That's Mukuro for you. It's one of his natural talent I think. Don't worry too much about it unless he randomly appears in your room when you're sleeping." Yamamoto said smiling, as if people appearing in your room from thin air was an everyday event at Vongola Workshop. Tsuna seriously hoped that was not the case because that would mean his privacy just went out the roof and jumped to its death.

"Well we'll be off then. See you later, probably around supper time."

"Later to the EXTREME!" Big Brother waved his hands, jumping excitedly.

"Wait!" Tsuna called after them, although he was calling for Yamamoto at particular since he seems to know what's he is talking about. "What do I do for the rest of the day?"

"Oh, that's right. You don't really know how things go yet do you?"

"Sorry…" Tsuna apologized.

"Silly" Yamamoto said encouragingly and petted Tsuna's hair like a kitty cat. " There's no need for you to apologize. Let's see, you probably won't be able to find Mukuro by yourself but if you like, you can follow one of us to our job and get some field experience, you know feel the lay of the land. Or if you prefer, you can stay in the office to take calls and maybe see if Reborn left anything else behind for you."

"Let's see… I think I will…"

What should Tsuna do today?

a) Follow Gokudera at his tutoring job

b)Follow Yamamoto at his plumbing job

c) Follow Ryohei at his bee house job

d) Stay at the office and pick up calls

* * *

**Author's Note -** You may wonder why this chapter was so short compared to the last one. Well, the chapters for this story is going to vary in length depending on when I let you vote on a choice. Therefore some will be longer, some will be shorter. Anywho, please vote away!

**Hint from Yamamoto -** Depending on your choice, it's possible for a story arc to start!

Now here is something different I've decided to do. I'm going to start listing my voters at the end of each chapter because you are all special! But also as this story picks up, I will starting picking people based on how many reviews/votes you've made on my stories and you get to pick the choice for a chapter! Of course, it could also be you suggesting a scenario for the lovely guys of Vongola Workshop. This is just a way for me to pay you guys back for your support. Plus I think this is quite an exciting way to do things! However since I have no way of contacting you if you vote without logging in, I can't put your name on the list.

Queen Phantomhive

Snowy Cherry-san

DG a.k.a Demon Gurl

Tharrow

Asphodel Winter

Sunxrain

SeeleSchneider

RAWRnoname

CxJoy

Skitty-nya

Kakashi126

Caithdean

Riznao

Chibi Atemu

Kikyokyoyahibari

Life The Kidd

Twilight Emo Wind Goddess 801

defiance objectivity99

WinterDove

XBunni

GuiltlessLie

CH0C0CANDYZ

Kyoko27

Amandacheco

Mizuiro

.Marshmellow

The Peanut-Syndiie

DurielZAmoran

Angelzodiac013

Xwee

MaskedTwilight

DistantCloud

Cranberryben

XXxSmidgexXx

I-Love-Anime0


End file.
